


Fraud

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was fraud and I came up with this Drabble. Qui-gon was not Obi-wan' master, but he is there at Obi's knighting ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-wan approached the tall man that stalked in the dark shadows of the celebration. He had felt the eyes on him throughout the ceremony, never leaving him while he met with congratulations from old crèche mates and fellow Knights. The man had aged drastically in the years since they had last spoken, but his blue eyes were the same sad agonizing emotion that he remembered from the past.

“Congratulations Knight Kenobi. It was a knighting well deserved.” That voice still sent shivers down his spine and reminded him of many nightmares that centered on the AgriCorps and lost ambitions but even through the pain of things he lost. Obi-Wan was glad the master had attended the ceremony. 

“Thank you Master Jinn. My master should take all the credit. He shaped me into what I am now.” His words were soft and full of love for the man that had raised him to knight. “I’m sure he did, but you gave him the best material to work with. Don’t…sell yourself short Obi-wan. You deserve this night of pride”

Obi-wan dipped his head and closed his eyes for a moment, seeing the past he could have had with this man, the future that was now something, different. “I know it seems terribly rude to leave ones party early, but…would you walk with me through the gardens. I find myself wishing to ask things that might be better left to just us and the trees.”

Qui-Gon raised a brow in question but nodded his assent, knowing it was time to stop running. “After you, Obi-wan”

They walked in silence for quite a while before Obi-Wan could bring himself to speak. “Master Jinn..”

“Qui-Gon, please.”

“Qui-gon,” he swallowed not sure this was a brilliant idea. “Why?” It was such a simple question to ask but now that he had achieved his dream he wanted the answer. 

“I could hide behind a million excuses, Obi-Wan. Xanatos’ turning, my own arrogance, willful ignorance of the councils demands.” He didn’t do the brilliant young man a disservice by pretending not to know what he was asking but immediately drew down to his knees before him. “ I simply didn’t take you because I was scared. Afraid that with all my failures, my attachments, that you would see me for the fraud that I am. It was the best thing I could do for you, with me you would have been a broken young man.” 

“I am stronger than you gave me credit for. I could have helped you heal. I could have shown you that in our failures we can learn to shine brighter with the acceptance of the force. Instead you pushed me away for my own good and took away from me what should have always been mine. Your love.” He reached down with his hand and pulled the taller man off his knees, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

Letting his gaze fall upon the beautiful lithe knight he trailed a hand down his cheek in a phantom nightmare of goodbye that he dreamed of every night. “I will forever be sorry for what I lost that day but knowing the bright wonderful knight you’ve become under Master Yoda I will never regret the result. I ask your forgiveness, my knight and ask if it possible to start once more as friends?” 

Qui-Gon’s heart clenched as the warmth withdrew from him and turned towards the exit, he was too late. There would be nothing more between them, not even forgiveness. He let his head sink down trying to hold the tears from flowing until Obi-Wan had left to save a bit of his dignity. When all hope was gone he heard the sweetest words in the world. “You never needed my forgiveness,Qui. You only needed to forgive yourself. Shall we go back to the party? I have heard that it’s the new Knight’s choice for first dance and I find that I need my partner.”

Qui-Gon smiled brightly for the first time in years, his face suddenly looking years younger as he followed his future out of the garden into the unknown. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t easy but it was just the start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the knight's choice of first dance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry brought up the dance and I had to add a bit more. It just had to write itself. I hope you enjoy!

Qui-Gon used to watch from a distance as Master Yoda trained, corrected his stance and brought in other’s to make sure that the padawan’s training was fully fulfilled, since the council still took much of the older master’s time. It seemed like just yesterday that he had watched him dance with a lightsaber in hand, gliding across the mats of the great hall. 

“Credit for your thoughts?” Obi-Wan whispered behind him, glancing into the deep blue eyes of the man he often dreamt of as a boy. 

“You are worth much more than just a credit. I was just remembering how I used watch you dance with Master Yoda, you always flew so gracefully with a saber in hand.” The new knight couldn’t help the red flush that crept into his cheeks at the compliment. “I didn’t know that you had watched. I…” He cut off his sentence, the past still painful to think about, even now. 

“You may speak your peace; you cannot hurt me as much as I’ve hurt myself over the years.” He reached out and hesitantly clasped the younger hand in his, hoping that he wasn’t over stepping the bounds of friendship that they had promised to strive for. 

“I often used to wish you would spar with me. I would watch you with some of the other knights and senior padawans and wish that it was me, wish that you had reached out to me in the same way. I always felt like if you had, I could have flown with you.” Obi-Wan couldn’t believe he actually spoke the words and shyly lowered his eyes to the floor. 

Just as Qui-Gon was about to speak, they were interrupted by the tapping of a gimmer stick and the deep cough of Master Windu. “We are sorry to interrupt, but it has been a long time, Qui-Gon. I had thought you would be asking for another mission, but we still find you at the temple for once.” The balding man glanced at the two and knew deep down the reason for his lack of mission. 

“Miss this, he did not want. Even if hide in the shadows he tried.” Yoda looked at both his former padawans with a knowing smile. Nothing could be hidden from the old troll and Qui-Gon wouldn’t have had it any other way. “Taught you better manners I thought I did, Knight Kenobi. Not polite it is to disappear from your own celebration.” 

“I’m sorry, master. We. We had things to discuss away from green, I mean away from prying ears.” The young knight kneeled before his master, grateful for all he had provided over the years. He always wished to be Qui-Gon’s padawan, but he would never regret his time with Yoda, he was the father that had never been. “Repentant you are not, but happy I am to see you both talking.” The music stopped for a moment and all the room quieted. “Time to choose it is.” The little green troll smirked at them both. “Heard I did that Mace wishes your first dance, my padawan.” 

“Stirring up trouble you are.” Mace shook his head gently. 

“Hmph, trouble you have already been, Master Windu.” 

As the conversation continued, Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon and saw the features fall once more. His bright smile no longer appeared and his demeanor was one of sorrow and self-loathing. “I will see you at the table, Obi-Wan.” He would not push, he would not push. He kept his thoughts in this direction as his heart continued to break. It was not his choice, it was Obi-Wan’s. He would take any scrap that was given at this point and smile all the more for it. Yoda immediately frowned and saw the tall man’s shoulders once again slouch with the weight of guilt and self-pity. “Thank you Master Windu and Master Yoda, it does look like it’s time for a choice.” Turning to intercept Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan shook his head with exasperation. “Will you continue to run for my own good?” 

“I am not running, I am merely heading back to the table. I will be there when your dance is finished.” Not giving an inch, Obi-Wan pressed closer to the master and felt his body tense, the more he advanced. “Qui-Gon Jinn, for the love of all that is good in the force, for a diplomat of great importance you have no skill when it comes to your personal life. Dance with me?” 

“You could have anyone, why would you want…” The words that wanted to come out were old, worn out, worthless. These were words that held so much leverage over him that it made him afraid. 

Obi-Wan now settled so close to his body, that he could hear the heartbeat of the man before him. “You are only old because you can’t forgive. You are only worn out from running away from your feelings and the force for so long. Worthless has never been meant to be in the same sentence when speaking of you. I could have many, but I waited for you. It is the man underneath all the panic, heart ache and fear that I want. I see him when you do not. Dance with me, don’t make me spend this night alone like so many before it.” 

“I would be honored.” Qui-Gon swallowed shyly. The music had started and the five knights from the ceremony graced the dance floor with their partners in tow. Most had chosen friends; close in age, drawing attention to the sixth couple that joined them. Most of the chattering had stopped as they felt the force blow through the room with complete and utter acceptance. As their eyes watched, they all settled on the master and knight. The master with his arm wrapped gently around the knight, his hand placed reverently on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Their eyes fixed to the other, not noticing all the eyes upon them. “Mm, this is nice.” Obi-Wan pressed closer into his arms, feeling them tighten all the more. This moment was only for them, it was as if no one else existed but them. As they pressed the length of their bodies completely against the other, Qui-Gon leaned down gently and placed a small kiss against the warm lobe that once beheld a padawan braid. “I never thought…” 

“You deserve this, Qui. We deserve this. Let go of the past and start new with me.” 

“Just like that, you would move me into your life?” 

“Just like that. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, we’ve wasted enough days.” As the song finally ended, many more Jedi joined, the two standing still just staring at the other. “They have given me my choice of first assignment and partner. I don’t care what the assignment is, but I told the council this morning that I wished to be assigned with you.” 

“How did I become such a lucky man?” Qui-Gon finally let go, knowing this man was his future, this was what he wanted. Before Obi-Wan could respond to his question, he leaned over and gently brushed his lips against his new partner. It was a light, probing kiss that asked more than it gave away. Obi-Wan smiled into the kiss and pressed harder against it in response, this was what he wanted; this is what they both deserved. 

“By the way, if you ever call yourself a fraud again, I will tie you up and give you a beating and it won’t be as enjoyable as it sounds.” Obi-Wan pulled back with a delightful laugh that Qui-Gon prayed he heard every day of his life; he would do everything to ensure that he did.


End file.
